(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool cabinets such as may be mounted on the wall and in which tools, such as carpenter tools and the like, may be conveniently positioned for ready access.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tool cabinents have been heretofore proposed as may be seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,370 wherein a wall mounted tool box is disclosed and in U.S. Pat. No. 516,005 there is a back panel with a pair of cabinets hinged to its opposite sides and U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,947 discloses a central cabinet on a base and includes a pair of cabinets hinged thereto and movable outwardly and away therefrom.
The present invention forms three cabinet-like units of molded plastic frame sections arranged to receive and retain sections of pegboard material such as perforated hardboard or the like, when assembled and includes integral hinge forming configurations on some of the frame sections. The arrangement and configuration of the frame sections and their assembly with the sections of pegboard to form the cabinet enclosure of each of the units is not disclosed in or suggested by any of the aforesaid prior art patents. The tool box of U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,370 is a box and lid construction of conventional structure. The combination furniture of U.S. Pat. No. 516,005 is conventional wood cabinetry and the same is true of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,947. It would not be obvious to one skilled in the art having these patents before him to produce the wall mounted tool cabinet of the present invention which uses only multiples of five molded plastic parts and rectangular sections of perforated hardboard or the like.